conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Myint Khaing
, British Rajia |death_date = 22nd June 1968 (76) |death_place = , East Rajia |party = Communist Party of Rajia (1916-23) (1923-38) |alma_mater = |spouse = Ni Ni Than Khin Nyunt |children = 6 |residence = |religion = |signature = |allegiance = East Rajia |branch = Workers' and Peasants Army |rank = |commands = }} Myīnt Khāīng ( ; 17th April 1890 - 22nd June 1968) was a Rajian who was the leader and founder of East Rajia from 1945 to his death in 1968. He was also the founder of the Communist Party of Rajia and its predecessor People's Revolutionary League of Rajia as well as key advocate of Rajian independence, socialism, and anti-monarchism. Myint was born in the city of in 1890, before moving to the dock town of Mawlamyaing in 1907. Forming the People's Revolutionary League of Rajia in 1909, Myint agitated for Rajian independence to the point where in 1911 the PRLR led a dock strike which was crushed by the colonial government. Myint alongside his colleagues Ba Kywe and Thakin Sao fled to in the where they worked as menial labourers whilst being involved in the , joining the in 1916. Originally a moderate with strong views he lurched sharply to the after perceiving the Labour Party to be too weak in regards to British imperialism, joining the in 1923. Co-currently the PRLR was renamed the Communist Party of Rajia and became a part of , with Myint leaving Britain for and then in where the Communist Party (supported by the Comintern) started to led a in Rajia, mobilising Rajian peasants in preparation for a communist revolution. Following the start of the the Workers' Party initiated the Rajian Revolution which spilled into the . In 1945 the Communist Party had mobilised peasant resistance to the point that the U Zaw Nyo regime collapsed, with the Worker's Party taking Rangoon and declaring a Socialist Union, starting the Rajian Civil War. In 1946 communist forces were driven out of Rangoon, and two years later in 1948 the Rangoon Ceasefire was drafted which saw Rajia partitioned into two states - the royalist Federal Kingdom (West Rajia) and the communist Socialist Union (East Rajia) with Myint being named as the President of the State Presidium, the head of state of East Rajia. From 1948-54 Myint ruled alongside Ba Kywe, before purging the latter in 1954. Under his rule East Rajia saw land reform in the form of , the creation of a command economy, and economic industrialisation and modernisation. East Rajia became a one party socialist state with power centralised in the hands of the Communist Party, which led a in the early days of its rule. Myint supported various communist rebellions across , with East Rajian forces supporting the , and . In 1968 Myint died passing power to his chosen successor Mway Saw Phan. Early life and education Myint Khaing was born on the 17th April 1890 in the town of in the southern Rajian region of . An ethnic , Myint was the third child and second son of two peasants, who sent him to a local Khalist monastery to be educated. Typical of many peasant children he left education at the age of 11 at first to work in the farmlands before moving to the port-city of Mawlamyaing to work in the docks in 1928 at the age of 17. Around 1909 Myint was thought to have joined the All-Rajian Dock Workers' Union, an illegal organisation that agitated for labour rights in Rajia. Two years later he alongside several others in Mawlamyaing - most notably Ba Kywe and Thakin Sao - formed the People's Revolutionary League of Rajia, an anti-colonialist organisation that agitated for Rajian independence from Britain via a republican revolution. The PRLR helped organise the 1911 Rajian dock workers strike across the country, centred in the cities of , , and . The strike was heavily repressed by the government, with workers being sent to workhouses and concentration camps by the colonial government. Myint alongside Thakin and Ba escaped first to and then in 1913 to the itself, buying a ticket to a boat taking colonial subjects to work in . Political career President Later years and death Legacy Family State visits Awards and decorations Category:Individuals Category:Rajia